Angel From Hell
by MoonStarAngel
Summary: Ayashi No Ceres part-crossover. Yukina is a celestial maiden that becomes transported to Gaea. Will she destroy Gaea, or save it? V/H pairing. Plz Review!
1. Meeting

Hellos! This is my first fic so be nice, k? PLEASE review! Thankie!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any anime titles, so sue me.if you dare. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina sat at her desk, her head resting in her hand. The other hand was busy scribbling a report she needed to turn at school tomorrow. She sat up and sighed. This was not a good day.  
  
Yukina is your average 14 year old. She goes to school and has a normal life. She has black hair and amber eyes. She was a Ceres in disguise.  
  
A Ceres?  
  
Whoops, maybe that was the unusual thing about her. I knew that that annoying guy over there said something about.oh, well, she was one and she knew it. If any of you guys out there have heard of Ayashi No Ceres/ Ceres, Celestial Legend, then you know what I mean. A ceres is a heavenly maiden with incredible magic powers and incredible beauty. So why didn't she stay in the heavens? Well, maybe cuz she was bored and wanted to have some fun?!?!?!?!?! Okay back to the story.^.^V  
  
She looked at her paper and growled in frustration. Then, she crumpled it and threw it in the trash. "Screw dung beetles", she muttered and walked outside to talk a walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now as our girl here takes a walk in the nice and neat park on an oh-so- sunny day, she looked up at the sky and frowned. Too sunny. With a quiet snap, the bright and sunny day turned into a thunderstorm. Her policy: I'm not happy; you aren't either. She was about to walk home when she noticed something strange. It was raining feathers. She scanned the skies for anybody who was just playing a dirty trick. 'Darn, nobody. It would have been fun to kill someone for once. Well, I guess you can't have everything in life.' she thought. She grabbed the nearest passerby and asked and a scary-calm voice, "Do you notice anything strange?" Then she gave the poor girl a tell-me-or-I-will-hurt-you-very-badly look.  
  
Now take a look at this girl. She is wearing a Japanese school uniform and she has big green eyes. She also has honey colored hair. Sounds familiar? Why it's our familiar little friend, Hitomi!  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki hasn't gone back to Gaea in three years.she misses Van and wants to hug him.and kiss him.and maybe do something more.*wink*  
  
The poor girl stutters, "I have no idea. Please let me go!" The ceres squeezed her arm tighter and growled through clenched teeth, " You lie. Tell me. Now. Or I shall have to kill("  
  
She stopped short. There was a sword pointed at her face. How unusual. She looked past it to look at the person with the sword. A guy with black hair and dark brown eyes. And a red tank top. And tan pants. And strange looking clothes. She frowned.  
  
"Van!" the girl cries. "Van" yanks the girl away from ceres.  
  
Bad choice.  
  
Ceres' eye was twitching in anger. She had almost made a kill and thing EXTREMELY obnoxious guy was in her way. Damn, that guy was gonna get it. The sword is still pointed at her.  
  
She slowly raised a finger and pushed the sword away, all the while looking at Van with a cold, unflinching look. Van tried to swipe the sword at the girl, but missed, because she ducked. He needed to get Hitomi back to Gaea and away from this.this..hellish girl. Ceres heard his thoughts and smiled cruelly. "Hellish? Why thank you." She said. Van was caught by surprise at that comment and ceres took that opportunity to knock him out with a single blow. Just as he fell to the ground, a light crashed violently into the trio, engulfing them in the bright light.  
  
Ceres shielded her eyes. "Wha.what is this?!" she yelled. This light.it was giving her strength.she closed her eyes and let the magic flow through her. The light disappeared, taking the trio with them, into the starry night sky. 


	2. Running

Hellos! I only write when I get at least one new review, and I did finally get one. 1st one in my entire lifetime! I am sooooo happy!!! Thank you silver sea star!!!!! *glomps silver sea star*  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any part of escaflowne what-so-ever blah blah blah..Don't waste your money getting a lawyer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina woke up, her face on a hard dungeon floor. What was she doing here? Oh, yeah, maybe cuz she tried to kill this stupid guy? Duh! She stood up and examined her surroundings and sighed. What the fuck were they thinking, keeping her in a cage like this? She pulled off the door of the cage and walked out of the dungeon, sending the guards that she met into an endless slumber. *hinthint(death(endless slumber*  
  
She wandered around in the dark halls for a while she had completely no idea where she was or who were the people that had captured her. She finally came to a door and stopped. It read "Conference room". And there were voices inside. 'Maybe I'll just step inside for a while', she thought with a smirk and stepped into the room, slamming the door very hard, so that the sound of it echoed around the palace before it was silent once more.  
  
Once she stepped in, the voices of the men stopped. They all turned to look at her. She pulled out a chair, plopped herself down in it, and rested her feet on the conference table. They all stared at her. She stared back. Finally, on man cleared his throat and said, "Miss, we would prefer it if you put your feet on th-" She glared at him and her faltered. Van was not fazed, however.  
  
"How did you get out of the dungeons?" He demanded.  
  
"I opened the door."  
  
"It was locked."  
  
"Did I say open? Take off it more like it. Well, I don't have time to hang around here. Laters."  
  
She took her feet off the table slowly and got up. She walked towards the door just before she got there; she turned around, blew a kiss, and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi looked in the mirror to inspect her dress. It was perfect. It was green, with thin straps on her shoulders. The neckline was modest enough for her and the skirt had several layers, the top one being a transparent, silvery, thin layer. Her waist length honey colored hair fell in waves down her back.  
  
She looked stunning. Merle bounded into the room and smiled when she saw her. "Van is gonna have a heart attack when he sees you!" She said. Hitomi smiled, and said, "Well, we'll see then, Merle. We'll see."  
  
She walked down to the gardens and looked around, it looked like Van wasn't there yet, but it wouldn't hurt to take a sneak peek, would it? She walked through the gardens, marveling at the many beautiful flowers, when she heard a distinct noise. It was a melody, floating softly through the air. She couldn't help but to be drawn to it. She walked towards the melody and found a girl sitting at the fountain, singing, her back to Hitomi. (Translations will be at the bottom of the page in the author's notes.)  
  
haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka? osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?  
  
mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro  
  
tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
  
GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou  
  
futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte ai ni narenai koto mo atte  
  
hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru  
  
hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni...  
  
tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
  
Hitomi stepped closer, but the girl spun around, hearing a noise. She frowned. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"None of your business." She snapped, recognizing the girl as the one who attacked her. For a moment, hurt flashed across the girl's eyes, and was soon replaced by pain. "Fine." she said softly. She ran away, but as she did, Hitomi could have sworn that there were tears trickling silently down her pale cheeks.  
  
She sighed quietly and a few moments later, Van popped out of the bushes. "Van!" Hitomi cried happily. She ran over to him and embraced him. When she let go, he said, "Shall we go then?"  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they walked, Hitomi was amazed with all the beautiful flowers. However, the conversation with that girl that morning was too disturbing, and no matter how much Hitomi tried to push it away in her mind, it kept coming back.  
  
Van, seeing the look on Hitomi's face, asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
He frowned. This was not Hitomi. "Really." He said.  
  
"Well, you know that girl?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that bitchy bimbo who interrupted my conference this morning and ruined a perfectly good cell down in the dungeons.what about her?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking Van. What if she wasn't what she really seems like? What if she was only a lost and sad child? What if-"  
  
"What if what? You expect me to let that bitch go on and destroy everything?"  
  
"No, Van! It's just that."  
  
Van didn't stick around to listen. He walked back to the palace. Hitomi stared at his retreating back. 'Maybe that was a little too harsh.' she thought. 'I'd better go apologize.' She ran after him, yelling, "Van! Wait!"  
  
Yukina had secretly followed, invisible. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Well, I guess I'm not wanted. I'll go then." Shequickly wrote a note. Then, she turned and ran from the palace; like she did with the pain she felt whenever she remembered her past.  
  
When she had ran for some time, she stopped and looked at her surroundings. Then she spotted it. It was an Austrian Night Club, and there was a "Help Wanted" sign hanging outside. She smiled and walked inside. She could use some money.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, my name is Sakura, and I'm the manager. How can I help you?", a pretty lady with long brown hair asked, once she was inside. "I'm interested in a job." Yukina replied. Sakura smiled. "We need a singer. In return, you get a room, food, and 25 gold pieces per week. How about it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay then. Sing for me. You can go on right now."  
  
Yukina was shocked. "Right now?"  
  
"Yes, if you still want the job."  
  
Yukina sighed and walked up to the stage. The audience clapped as she walked onstage. She nervously gave the guy a sheet of music to play and began to sing. (Translation also at the bottom in Author's notes)  
  
takai sora wo tori ni natte tobitai haruka tooi kibou wo mezashite  
  
mioroshitara chiisa na jibun datte tada gamushara ikite'ru darou ka  
  
konna fuu ni ima wo mitsumeru koto dekiru nara kizutsuku koto mo naku, asu mo kowakunai...  
  
kaze ni notte yume no kanata e tonde yukitai yuuki to yuu tsubasa wo tsukete tori ni natte miorosu kokoro mochitsudzuketai RIARU na hibi ni makenai you...  
  
kewashii michi kemono ga erabu you ni kagiwaketara korobu koto mo nai  
  
demo ningen nante mayowasarete'ru bakari de kodoku to takakatta tsuyosa wo motanai  
  
kaze ni notte yume no kanata e kitto yukitai yuuki to yuu hitomi korashite kemono yori mo kewashii michi wo aruite mo mada akiramenai kokoro nakusazu ni  
  
chippoke na jibun wo mitsukeru koto dekiru nara kizutsuku koto mo naku, asu mo kowakunai...  
  
kaze ni notte yume no kanata e tonde yukitai yuuki to yuu tsubasa wo tsukete tori ni natte miorosu kokoro mochitsudzuketai RIARU na hibi ni makenai you...  
  
The audience cheered and shouted as she finished. She smiled and waved as she walked off stage. Sakura was the first to greet her.  
  
"Girl, You've gotten the job." Yukina couldn't help smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the palace, Hitomi was worried. It was strange that she was even caring about that girl, but she did. There was something about her that she couldn't explain.  
  
Just then, a guard came rushing up. "Lady Hitomi, we found this in the garden. He handed her a note. "Thank you." Hitomi said. The guard bowed and left. Hitomi looked down at the note.  
  
To whom this may concern,  
  
I am leaving. I have had enough and I don't need more pain inflicted upon me. I am not needed; I am only a burden, a demon amongst you people. Do not try to follow me. I may see you soon, perhaps, but don't count on me returning by myself.  
  
Yukina Mikamora  
  
She quickly ran to find Van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Here are the translations I promised. Plz review! I'm really desperate!  
  
Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky? Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?  
  
When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart to rest, they burn the color of passion.  
  
I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were. But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.  
  
Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose, so then why are we destined to dream?  
  
Sometimes two dreams can turn into love, but there are also times when they can't.  
  
Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard. Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.  
  
Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard. Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.  
  
I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were. But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I want to become a bird and fly in the sky Searching out a far-off, distant hope ... But if I looked down on myself, far below I wonder: would I only be living recklessly?  
  
If I can look at the present in this manner, Then even getting hurt, or what will come tomorrow won't scare me...  
  
I want to go ride the wind to the ends of my dreams Putting on the wings called bravery. I want to keep a spirit that can turn into a bird and gaze down. I won't lose to everyday reality!  
  
A difficult road, like it's chosen by a beast If the key is lost, I won't have even fallen  
  
But, people are always getting confused, And when they're alone, they lose their once-high strength  
  
Sure, I want to ride the winds to the ends of my dreams Straining my eyes, called bravery And even if I walk this beastly difficult path, I won't lose that keep-fighting spirit.  
  
If I can search out my tiny self so far below, Then even getting hurt, or what will come tomorrow won't scare me...  
  
I want to go ride the wind to the ends of my dreams Putting on the wings called bravery. I want to keep a spirit that can turn into a bird and gaze down. I won't lose to everyday reality! 


End file.
